Undecided
by Tsuri-Born
Summary: This is a crossover between a world I created and LOTR. It MAY become a Mary-Sue. Please Enjoy. On Hiatus til everything has been reorganized!


**AN: No LOTR characters in this chapter, I don't own LOTR.**

**Please review and tell me what you think is a good title.**

**Prelude**

Princess Ara Artemis was leaving the forest, when she spotted a man running towards her. 'What is a _man _doing in our realm?' she asked herself. Deciding the man should suffer for his stupidity in entering her realm, Ara started to walk away.

"Stop!" the man said. Ara started to run. "I said, STOP!" the power in the man's voice, stopped her in mid-stride, very slowly she turned. Fire flared in her eyes, as anger spoke from her melodious voice.

"Who do you THINK you ARE?"

"I am King Cassius Tynan of D'Arcy, and just WHO are you, milady?" The king inquired.

"I am High Princess of this realm, and I am not stupid enough to tell you my name since, clearly, you do not hail from this realm, and because your name literally means—Vain Dark man of Darkness." Ara replied, turning away from the foreign man in her realm.

King Cassius was enraged by the Princess's behavior. 'How DARE she turn away from me!' he thought. He took out two brass bracelets; that Lord Sauron had given him; and said with a cutting edge to his voice, "Harlot! You _will _tell me your name!"

"No, why should I? You are in MY realm, in MY fields, and in MY presence. You are a King from a LOWER realm, and you are of lower status then my family. You have NO right to tell me what to do, at all." Ara ranted. She felt him grab her wrist, she tried to yank her arm out of his hand but his hand was too big and it completely encircled her wrist. "I suggest you let me go, sir, or there will be consequences." He didn't let go, instead he snapped something around her wrist. Ara turned, "Wha—" she screeched.

"Even if I do milady, you won't be able to escape me. This bracelet will force you to obey me… Now put out your other arm." King Cassius ordered. Ara's arm moved on its own accord.

"FATHER! BROTHERS! HELP ME!" She cried out, just as Cassius clasped the other brass bracelet around her wrist.

King Cassius pulled her close and covered her mouth with a cloth to muffle her pleas for help. A bright red sinister-looking light surrounded them just as two young men came running into sight.

"Sister, we're coming, Hold on!" The men shouted. They heard her voice in their heads when they made eye-contact with their beloved sister. '_Brothers, you have come too late but if you search for a King Cassius Tynan of D'Arcy you will surely find me. I wish you luck, my dear ones…_' It was then that the evil light vanished, and with it their sister and the evil king. "Noooo!" The two princes fell to their knees as they cried out in anguish. When they calmed down (three hours later), they stood up and walked to the place their sister had been.

Suddenly, Prince Arrio Apollo, Ara Artemis's twin brother, screamed in pain and doubled over; Prince Ares looked at his brother in horror and anger, because he knew that no one was physically harming _him, _they were harming his twin. Prince Arrio Apollo felt his sister's pain because of their blood connection. **(AN: What I mean is he feels any pain that is his sister's and she can feel his) **Ares was furious; he couldn't believe that _anyone_ would _**dare **_to kidnap his dear sister. He watched hopeless as his younger brother writhed in pain. Ares searched for anything that might be able to soothe Arrio's pain, then he remembered the whole reason they had left the palace that day. 'Of course, how could I forget? We were searching for healing herbs. Those might be able to help!' He thought. He looked for Ara Artemis's herb basket, and found it 5 ft in front of him.

"Ah-ha! Arrio look! Ara left her basket," Ares exclaimed. Arrio looked up slowly, and surely enough, there was the basket.

"Ares… there… should be… a pouch an… and a… flask of… water… You must… get them." Arrio Apollo gasped out. Ares maneuvered over to the basket and pulled out both the flask and the pouch, and handed them over. Carefully, Arrio Apollo opened the pouch and spilled some of the contents into his hand, placed them in his mouth, chewed and swallowed, then he drank from the flask.

"What's in the pouch, toror*?" Ares asked.

"Hairs from Ara's tail, and the water was touched by her horn." Arrio Apollo replied as the pain subsided. Ares gaped in response.

"She knew, didn't she? She knew she was going to get hurt today." Ares sobbed brokenly.

"Ares! We must tell father!"

"Let's go home, Arrio," Ares decided and turned into a wolf as Arrio turned into a falcon and they were off.

* * *

"WHAT?!" King Ambrose shouted. His sons cringed. "Some _human _king appeared in _our _realm and kidnapped MY daughter!"

"Well, he l-looked hu-human, an-and sister said he was a king, but like we said before. A strange r-red glow surrounded them as they vanished," Prince Ares said meekly. The King turned to the guards.

"I want every realm searched and I WANT my daughter FOUND!" The guards bowed. "Well… WHAT are you waiting for! GO!" The guards quickly scuffled off, fearing they may anger their king even more.

**Thank-you for reading.**

**I might not update for awhile, **

**School and other things.**

**Please REVIEW!**


End file.
